1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distillation device, and in particular a rotary evaporator. The evaporator flask of the distillation device is movable into and out of a heated bath.
2. The Prior Art
It is known that spherical and pear-shaped evaporator and collecting flasks made of glass are used in rotary evaporators. Handling of the flasks is unsafe and difficult due to their spherical- or pear-shaped form. Additional problems develop when large-volume evaporator and collecting flasks are handled. For example, when a large-volume evaporator flask is exchanged above the heated bath, the possibility of dropping the flask poses a potential hazard to the user. Furthermore, the evaporator and collecting flasks have the common drawback that they cannot be placed upright on a surface because they lack flat bottom surfaces. Upright placement, separately from the rotary evaporator, is therefore impossible. This is troublesome, for example during replacement and cleaning operations, or during predetermined placements or replacements.
The problem of the invention is to create measures for the simple and safe handling of evaporator and collecting flasks in rotary evaporators, as well as for the safe placement of such flasks.